Feugo 'Gladius' Osbourne
Feugo Osbourne was an animated suit of Steel armour, around 30 years of age. He had a rather sad life of service, but intended to last until his death. He was outfitted with Steel claws, due to inability to wield a sword well, as well as some signs of his service to the current Black Seas Empire. He was roleplayed by Nathan Kisin. History Forging Feugo was forged within Varrock by Nikkoli Renderra. Feugo was crafted of steel, in Gothic Armour style for a man named Johnathan Michael Osbourne, a Knight within Misthalin. Sir John, as he was known, eventually became a lesser lord after uncovering a plot to kill the King. Lord Johnathan Osborune decided to sell his armour, to afford the Mithril more suited for his title. The highest bidder was a man named Rockwell Marcato. Trapped in the grip of death. Rockwell Marcato took the steel armour, under the orders of his father Vasco. Vasco, Victore, and Sadia Marcato went to give energy to the armour, along with the soul of an untrusted associate as part of an experiment. Feugo's helmet began to glow with the soft light of a soul. The experiment was a success. Feugo was sentient, and capable of speech through wind moving through the platemail. However, Feugo was not meant to be chained. The Steel platemail was used over, and over again as a training dummy for the Marcato Cultists. Eventually, decades into this mental torture, Feugo was left to guard a new prisoner, Rachel Es'ir. Her Seer powers were useful to the Marcato, so the escourt was left in a cell next to the chained, mentally unstable construct. When Lucius Renderra, unknowingly the son of Feugo's crafter, came to destroy the Marcato hideout, he set Feugo free. It was the first kindness Feugo had seen, and the first human Feugo would come to trust. Rachel, Lucius, and Feugo became close friends and allies. The Abdul-Qadir When Kisin took his followers to the Abdul-Qadir, Feugo followed. He had done very little, preffering to take part only in war time. His first war he fought in was one with the Diverse Order. Feugo was with Nikovia Daragoth, watching as a decoy of Alex Cortes was ripped apart for a crime. Alex Cortes himself injured a member of the order, and should pay dearly with his life. Feugo goes to Falador, yelling for Mercenaries. He promised them all pay, if they would help him. Having been to the house before, Feugo led this band of 10 warriors to Alex Cortes' own home. They ransacked the place, with no loss to either side before victory. Feugo watched as greedy Mercenaries took what they could, helping the remaining Cultists get out. Cortes' house exploded, the Mercenaries inside, killing them. Feugo didn't need to pay them after all. The War ended with Lord Kisin and Trace Clough successfully defending the Catacombs, and killing Alex Cortes. Black Seas Empire This section of Feugo's life has him as a Captain in the Military, for his long-term service and brave War Efforts. Feugo now walks Karamja, Misthalin, and Asgarnia. He was given the Honourific 'Gladius' or 'The Blade.' Feugo had made action with the Temple Knights, often assisting in missions that they did not want to send in an actual person, in addition to missions such as the Ex-Animus crisis. Feugo was lost when the Vekonic Empire began to crumble, fleeing with Kisin, Zarin, Katlyn, and Shinakos for aid in Ardougne. Xolotl had sent his fourth, and strongest dragon to intercept their ship. The ship was ruined, many having drowned. Kisin was left on a Deserted island, with no Vegetation. He was sure death was inevitable, so he left a note to Trace through his raven Corax, who avoided the ship's wreckage by simply flying away. He stabbed his breastbone with his athame, shooting a preserving spell into his own skin. Zarin and Katie would not be found for eight more years, Katie having been saved by her Hybrid brother's strength and brought to an island that had plant life. Feugo awakened under water, slowly rusting at the ocean bottom. He did not need to breathe. The fish ate away his plume, as he walked up the coast of the island, feeling a magical draw to the area. As he hit the shore, he saw his master in the preserved state. He knew what to do. Reaching inside his gauntlet, there was one loose teleport tablet. He took the body with him, to preserve. "Last" Will Feugo acted his part, moving from place to place to return objects of his master to those who needed them from the will. He left Kisin's prized dagger Superbia to Trace Clough, Kisin's gem powered Spirit Shield to Ronyo Agarwaen, and returned the Vekon Book to Drazker Vekon. The long-term carrying of the Vekon Book changed Feugo, however. Its magic interfered with his own, causing a bit of a static rumble. Feugo could now use, albeit sparingly, the Vekon Lightning magic. He could also use the Ancient Tongue. Feugo was needing some cover story for what to do with Kisin's "death," so he signed on to become a Knight of Ardougne. With much success, Feugo rose to a point where he could leave Ardougne at any point for his "Missions." Feugo visited Kisin's burial site, planted strategically near Sennitisten, where residual energy powered the "Gravesite." Buried with him was Ali Abdul-Qadir's preserved body. When the Gravesite was activated, Kisin and Ali rose, out of their preserved state, moving with Feugo and Valerie Vekon to Ardougne. Ardougne Feugo became the first Knight of Witchaven, guarding the town's Rubium, occasionally leaving for fights, patrols, and service. Feugo became so feared, Drazker and Kisin began to build more contructs like him. They all failed in comparison, due to not having the soul Feugo had. Soon, Drazker slowly turned insane and powermad, slaying the Druids of Kandarin. Kisin was highly opposed, Feugo thus siding with him. Feugo left Ardougne soon after. The Renderra Rise Feugo had stayed with his Lord for as long as he could. Lucius had given him the role of Captain of the Honour Guard, upgrading the armour he bore. But Feugo longed for more. He wanted a body. He wanted children. Wearing his black armour and claws, Feugo led troops of soldiers against the Marcato on land, bashing them and slashing through the cultists. Caravan after Caravan fell as the Renderra Troops patrolled everywhere from Asgarnia to Misthalin. Feugo was under fairly strict orders not to traverse into Kandarin. Eventually, a true war broke out between the Renderra and Marcato in the Wilderness. Vasco Marcato, Adalwulf Poleslav, and Ptikal Mazarene were on the verge of summoning Lerepiel. To delay them until Nathan Renderra could bring his infiltration team, Feugo, Kisin, Ali Abdul-Qadir, and Renvald Frostshield attacked Castle Marcato, colliding head to head with the Marcato undead, Mazarene Demons, and Poleslav Cannibals. Feugo led Renderra Constructs, all crafted of heavy iron armour, with emeralds on the helmet and breastplates. The Constructs suffered the most injuries, but least losses, easily able to be repaired by Smiths soon after, and deanimated for later care. This was the largest squad Feugo led, with 35 fighters total. Of the 35, 25 Soldiers were considered repairable. After the battle, Feugo left the Wilderness alone, determined to finish his quest. He maintains contact with Lucius, but is likely to not return until he acheives his goal. A body. The end result, was Feugo being captured by, and energy drained by, Oavatos the Shade. Oavatos rises again, to cause more widespread chaos in the name of Zaros,.. But yet, Feugo laid motionless on the floor, his little magical knowledge and overall energy drained by Oavatos. Trivia *Feugo is actually inspired by the Black Sabbath song 'Iron Man.' The song speaks of an accident in time travel, resulting in an injured man made of Iron needing help. People refused to help him, turning him bitter. *Ozzy Osbourne, the Lead Singer of the band at the time 'Iron Man' was released, explains the name Feugo has. *Feugo is also Greek and Spanish for Fire. The first two letters to his name are the symbol for Iron on the Periodic Table. *Feugo's Claws are actually from the man he had killed in Burthrope, and are Imperial Guard issued. *If Feugo were to try to swim, he would sink like an anchor. *Feugo does not need oxygen to live, nor will fire harm him conducting through armour. Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Construct Category:Military Category:Retired